Officer Sarah Long
Sarah Long: Abilities: (3 exp spent) Merits: (2 exp spent) Sworn Officer: 1 (Patrol officer) Resources: 2 (Shared Income with Jenny, you can either have a studio flat in the nice part of town or a small house in the suburbs, with money for the occasional weekend away) Fast Reflexes 1 (+1 to initiative) Combat Awareness (+2 to rolls for spotting ambushes, bombs, traps or similar hidden threats) Mentor: (Who was this again?) Contacts: 1 (Gay Community) Iron Stomach Your character is willing and able to eat almost anything. Most kids observe a five-second rule when food hits the floor; your character thinks nothing of eating pizza left out on the counter for days, or candy stuck to the floor. And none of this makes him sick. Your character gets a +2 modifier on food-oriented Survival rolls (see p. 65), and a +3 modifier on Stamina rolls made to resist deprivation (see p. 155). Your character’s willingness to try new foods or to eat whatever a questionable cook puts in front of him can also be a surprising social grace. Fighting Style: Boxing: 2 Your character is trained in the art of boxing, able to deliver swift, powerful punches, and to duck and weave away from opponents’ attacks. He might have participated in the sport in high school or college, or made a go of it professionally. Or he might have taken some classes at the local health club as a form of exercise. Dots purchased in this Merit allow access to special combat manoeuvres. Each manoeuvre is a prerequisite for the next. So, your character can’t have “Duck and Weave” until he has “Body Blow.” The manoeuvres and their effects are described below, most of which are based on the Brawl Skill. Body Blow (•): Your character can deliver powerful blows that leave opponents reeling and gasping for air. If successes inflicted in a single Brawl attack equal or exceed a target’s Size (which is 5 for an average sized adult human), the victim loses his next action. (GM Note: Getting 5 successes on a brawling roll is unlikely but if it ever happens you stun them for a round, which is quite useful) Duck and Weave (••): Your character is trained to instinctively duck and evade an opponent’s blows. Use the higher of your character’s Dexterity or Wits to determine his Defence when dealing with Brawl-based attacks only (not against Weaponry attacks). If a combination of Brawl- and Weaponry-based attacks is focused on your character in the same turn, use his normal Defense against both. (GMs note: This has no effect at the moment, but if you buy your dexterity upto 3, which I recommend, it will significantly help you defend yourself in a fist-fight) (Next level of boxing lets you strike twice in a single round, at the cost of being less able to defend yourself) Fighting Style: MAC: 2 The character is trained in Modern Army Combatives, the modern military style of hand-to-hand combat that blends a number of fighting styles such as Muay Thai to provide a soldier with an all-round means of unarmed self-defense and defense with short weapons (Brawl and Weaponry Skills). Each dot of this Fighting Style is the prerequisite for the next higher dot; one cannot purchase “Atemi Attack” until one has purchased “Tactician’s Sense”, for example. • Tactician’s Sense: The character gauges the body language of combatants in his proximity. In game terms, he can make a Reflexive Wits + Composure perception roll and gauge the Initiative modes of all combatants before a fight starts. (GMs Note: You can basically roll Wits + Composure to size up the skill and speed of any opponent, the more successes, the more information I will give you) •• Atemi Attack: The human body has a variety of pressure points, any of which can cause an opponent great pain. The trained fighter knows where to strike for maximum effect. When striking with a Brawl or Weaponry attack, the character may ignore up to 1 point of the enemy’s Armor protection per dot in this Fighting Style. (GMs Note: This applies to your Boxing attacks as well as your Baton strikes) (Next level of MAC lets you knock people unconscious by choking them) Notes: Her Fiance Jenny (A school teacher) has left her for another woman, following the Clearning of the area around the Statue of Weeping Alice in Mungford Park She served a tour or two in Afghanistan before returning home to settle down.